The Secret Admirer
by H6p8gv
Summary: One day Tracy finds a note and rose stuck to her locker.Its signed "your secret admirer". Who is it and will she ever meet him?


The Secret Admirer

I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer for being my beta. And LittleFairyMaiden for writing the poems in the story. I know this is a little late for Valentines Day but it took longer then I thought to write. I own nothing you may recognize in the story.

I was humming "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" as I entered Patterson Park High School the day before Christmas break. Christmas was my favorite time of year and I couldn't wait for December twenty-fifth to be here. I always enjoyed spending a few days away from the pressures of tests and papers and just hang out with my family.

As I made my way to my locker I found my friends, Noreen, Doreen and Penny standing in front of it with huge grins on their faces. We had all been friends since fourth grade and I had never seen them this giddy before.

I paused in front of them, curious as to why they were standing in front of my locker. "Why are you three looking like the cat that ate the canary?"

"We aren't cats," Noreen pouted.

"She means why are we here with big, goofy grins on our faces," Doreen explained to her sister.

Noreen's mouth turned into a big "O". "Oh, okay."

Penny cleared her throat and pulled on her left pigtail. "Someone left you something." Excitement filled her voice.

"Wha-"

My friends moved and I noticed a note taped to the front of my locker along with a single red rose.

I walked up to my locker, letting my fingers drift over the note and rose. "Who would do this?"

Doreen shrugged. "Why don't you see what the note says?"

I gently pulled the rose off and brought it to my nose. Roses were my favorite flowers. This one was a deep burgundy color and its heavenly scent brought a smile to my lips. Penny took the rose from me so that I could grab the note. I opened it, letting my eyes sweep over the words.

Dear Tracy,

Do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't think I did until I saw you smiling and laughing at something your friend, Penny, said. I never heard anything like it before. I hope that one day I'll be the one who'll make you laugh.

Your Secret Admirer

A secret admirer? Was this a joke? No one in this school has ever shown any interest in me, well except one boy in third grade. When I tried to make a sandcastle with him, he just kicked some sand at me. He moved away after that year.

"Well, what does it say?" Penny asked.

I handed it to her and she squealed in delight at its contents.

"A secret admirer, that's so dreamy," Noreen stated after reading the note herself.

I was skeptical. "What's so dreamy about it? Whoever this person is could be setting me up as a joke."

"No one would do that to you Trace," Penny said, trying to reason with me. I hated to admit that it wouldn't work. There were some in our class who'd probably love to play a trick on me. Shelley Ambrose and Amber Von Tussle were two queen bees of the school and they usually liked to perform elaborate stunts on those they didn't like.

"Amber or Shelley could easily do something like this," I told them, voicing my opinion.

Doreen shook her head. "Tracy, neither Amber nor Shelley are that creative. They are busy with Link and Sketch anyway."

Link…

Link Larkin was Amber's boyfriend. He was also the boy I had a crush on. He was tall with slicked back black hair with a tendril curling on his forehead and gorgeous blue eyes. He had a soothing voice that commanded attention, especially when he sang; not that I ever tried to command it. I was too nervous to even go up and talk to him.

"Tra?"

I turned to look at Penny. "Yes?"

"You look like you were daydreaming or something."

Doreen snickered. "She was probably daydreaming about Link again."

I crimsoned. "I wasn't…"

"Trace, you always get that same far off look whenever you think of him," Noreen told me.

"Let's get to class before we get detention," I replied.

I took the note and rose and placed them inside my locker before grabbing my History book and heading to class. I sat in my regular seat next to Penny while our teacher, Mrs. Tyler, was still writing on the blackboard.

"Hey Tracy is it true that someone gave you a love note?" a soft voice asked.

I turned to see Tammy looking at me. She sat in front of me so her back was turned towards the front of the room.

I nodded. "A secret admirer."

"Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"None, I don't even know if the 'secret admirer' even exists."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If he did, why doesn't he just come up to me?"

"Maybe he's shy or unsure of how to approach you," Tammy suggested.

Mrs. Tyler began her lecture before I could respond so our conversation ceased.

When I got home that afternoon I found my mother in the living room folding clothes.

"Hi Ma," I told her as I sat on the chair opposite her.

She turned and smiled at me. "Hi hun, how was school?"

"School started out pretty interesting."

She placed a towel in the laundry basket. "Oh?"

"I found these taped to my locker before first period," I said, pulling the note and rose from my bag so she could see them.

"Who gave them to you?"

I shrugged. "The note just said 'your secret admirer'."

I handed her the note and she read it. Her eyes immediately lit up. "How exciting!"

"Exciting is not the word I'd use."

"Why not?"

I let out a sigh. "It could be a cruel joke."

Ma shook her head and grinned. I was starting to wonder why she was grinning at her daughter possibly having a joke played on her when she said, "I don't think it's a joke sweetie."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why she'd say something like that; was she just being a good mother or did she really mean it?

"Whoever wrote this note took the time to observe you and talked about something that is unique to you."

"But everyone laughs," I reminded her.

"But not everyone laughs in the same way," she told me earnestly.

The Christmas holiday passed and I really did enjoy my time home, but my mind kept drifting back to the note and who sent it.

If it was real, could it be from someone in my class?

Will he try to contact me in some way? Maybe even speak to me?

Or…will I receive another note?

****

School began again on January third. As the bus inched closer to the school I couldn't help but feel my heart speed up with anticipation. I didn't know what was going to happen when I got to my locker. Would there be another note. Though I still thought it wasn't real, there was a part of me that believed it was and that part was eager to see more from my secret admirer.

Penny, Noreen and Doreen met me at the door when I arrived.

"So do you think there's another note?" Doreen asked.

"I hope so," Noreen answered.

"Come on girls, lets go see," Penny added, taking my arm and leading us inside.

I instantly saw the rose, another deep burgundy colored one, on my locker as we rounded the corner. Penny squeaked beside me and I knew that Noreen and Doreen were probably having a similar reaction; they were behind me so I couldn't see them. I walked up to my locker and took the rose and accompanying note into my hands. I lifted the rose to my nose and once again inhaled its sweet scent before opening the note.

Dear Tracy,

Christmas was so dim without the light you bring by just walking into a room. Your beauty radiates from every pore and all the girls should be jealous when you are in the room. I can't wait to see you again, since I had to endure days without seeing your bright smile, radiant eyes, and rosy cheeks. You are more stunning than Princess Grace herself.

Your Secret Admirer

"He thinks I'm beautiful," I murmured.

Penny hugged me. "That's so wonderful Tra."

"Aww he missed you during break," Doreen added, smiling.

Noreen looked at the note. "So do you think it's still a joke?"

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure it isn't. I mean he's comparing me to Grace Kelly; is he blind?"

"Blinded by love," Penny answered.

I rolled my eyes at her response.

"He seems sincere," Noreen shared.

Doreen nodded. "He really does Trace."

The note was touching. It was the first time anyone had ever called me beautiful outside of my parents and that didn't count. Though, how I could look more stunning than Grace Kelly I'll never know.

Shelley walked passed me and her eyes flew to my rose. "Where'd you get that rose?"

"Someone left it for her," Penny stated.

"Who'd leave Tracy Tugboat a flower?" Shelley sneered.

Doreen turned to her. "Are you jealous Shelley?"

She flipped her hair. "Why should I be jealous? Sketch gives me anything I want."

Noreen coughed to hide a laugh. "I bet."

It wasn't worth arguing with a person like Shelley; she'd just try to make the situation turn in her favor when really she was making herself look bad. She all but implied that she had been with Sketch on at least one occasion. So, I just grabbed my book and headed to class, motioning for the others to do the same.

****

The next week I found another note and rose but was late so I didn't get a chance to read it until lunch. I just grabbed the first things I could and paid for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and milk before hurrying to my usual table. I was eager to see what my admirer had to say this week. I sat down next to Doreen and reached in my bag for the note. Penny, Tammy, and Noreen were all anxiously watching me from their own seats across the table. Upon opening the note, I found that it was different from the others. It was a poem.

Tracy,

Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away.

A tear slid down my cheek as I finished reading. He has given me his heart. How could he when to my knowledge we had never spoken before?

"Tra what's wrong?" Penny asked.

I wiped the tear with my napkin. "He wrote me a poem."

"Can I see it?"

I handed it to Penny and took a bite of my sandwich as she read it. Within minutes she was smiling.

"Trace this is probably the sweetest thing I have ever seen," she gushed.

"It is," I said in way of agreement.

After Noreen read the poem, she gazed around the cafeteria thoughtfully. "I wonder if he has passed by you in the hall."

"It says that 'your touch is a cool caress' so he must have at some point," Tammy countered.

"That doesn't narrow the field of possibilities any," I told them. "I pass a hundred people in the halls everyday."

"But he was close enough to touch you," Doreen stated.

Penny beamed. "He also said he gave you his heart."

"How can he when we may never have spoken?"

Noreen answered. "He did say that he didn't believe in love at first sight until he saw you."

"Can that really happen?" I asked.

"It did for Romeo and Juliet," Penny told me.

I snorted. "And look what happened to them."

"What about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet? They get married in the end," Doreen added.

"Well, its love at first sight for him, but not for her. Remember she dislikes him the moment she hears what he says about her," I retorted. "Besides they are all fictional characters, what about real people."

"It can happen," Noreen stated.

****

There was another note and rose the following week. I had gone past my skepticism, believing that the person was really out there; the notes were just so sweet and the poem looked like a lot of effort was put into it. No one would do that unless they really meant what they wrote. Now I was wondering if he'd ever show himself.

As I sat down in History class I saw Link writing something in his notebook. Amber sat on his left and when she saw me she frowned and touched Link's arm, smiling seductively at him. He looked at her and gave her a half grin before going back to his notebook.

"Tra are you going to sit down?" Penny asked.

I sat down quickly and put my book on my desk. I had placed the note inside the front cover after reading it once so I could get a second look at it. I had only glanced over it before the bell rang. I unfolded it and let my eyes drink in the words.

Dear Tracy,

I saw you dancing to the bus the other day when you thought no one was watching you. You floated across the pavement like a graceful ballerina. I hope that one day I'll get the chance to dance with you.

Your Secret Admirer

Noreen interrupted my reading by saying, "Link's looking at you."

I looked over at him and sure enough a pair of handsome blue eyes was looking my way. The moment he saw me he looked out the window.

"That was weird," Doreen commented.

It was strange. Why would he look at me? I didn't even think he knew I existed. I was close to the door so maybe he was trying to figure out an escape plan since we were discussing the Civil War and Mrs. Tyler could get long winded at times during her lectures.

"He's probably not looking at me," I told them.

"But he was staring straight at you," Noreen said in a matter of fact manner.

"Do you want to see the note I got today?" I asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Yes, please," Doreen practically shouted.

I handed her the note and they each took turns reading it.

Penny smiled. "So he likes how you move?"

"Maybe you can show him how to shake it," Doreen suggested, swaying a little in her chair.

I smirked. "Something like this you mean?" I shook my hips slightly in my chair while raising my arms in the air.

"Miss Turnblad, do you have a question?" Mrs. Tyler asked.

"No ma'am," I answered, placing my arms back down so that my hands rested on the desk.

"I'm about to start talking about Gettysburg, please open your book to page three hundred and fifteen," Mrs. Tyler told us.

I opened my book but not before hearing a quiet snicker from across the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amber trying to cover her mouth. She was probably happy that the teacher called me on something I did. My eyes widened a bit as Link's eyes shot to me and he frowned sympathetically. He seemed to disapprove of the way Amber was acting; unless I was misinterpreting his expression. He saw that I was surprised so he grinned, rolling his eyes at Amber. I giggled at him and his grin grew. Mrs. Tyler called on Tammy a moment later so I returned my gaze towards the blackboard.

Walking out the door when class was finished I asked, "Are we still going to the movies this weekend?" I had made plans to go with Noreen, Doreen and Penny.

"Yes," Noreen answered.

"My mom thinks I'm going to a study session so I'm set," Penny admitted.

Doreen spoke next. "What are we going to see?"

I thought for a moment. "There's a new murder mystery showing at the drive in. I think Paul Newman is in it."

"Oh Paul Newman is such a great actor," Noreen and Doreen said in unison.

"He's just so handsome," Noreen added.

I smiled. "So I take it that's a good choice."

"Definitely a good choice," Doreen told me.

"Is that okay Pen?"

She nodded. "Sure, I like murder mysteries."

"What about Paul Newman?" Noreen asked her.

"Him too," she answered.

****

The next week, there was yet another note and rose. This made the fifth, including the poem. I wondered how many he had planned and if they'd cease. I knew that I would hate seeing no more notes or roses. I had placed the roses I had in a vase by my bed, though the first couple were near death, they still were beautiful. My secret admirer had caused me to look forward to each Friday, so that I could see what things he'd write next. This one talked of Valentines Day, which was fast approaching.

Dear Tracy,

Valentines Day is coming up and I hope that you will not give your heart away to another for it would shatter mine. I wish that I had the courage to just talk to you but I'm afraid that if I did I would make a complete fool out of myself. For now I hope you don't mind if I admire you from afar.

Your Secret Admirer.

I felt a slight breeze as someone passed close by me and turned in time to see a familiar shade of black hair going down the hall. I felt goose bumps on my arm and gazed down at them, unsure of where they came from.

"Hey Trace," Penny greeted.

I looked up to see her with her usual pigtails. "Hi Pen."

"What were you looking at?

"Oh, nothing," I answered quickly.

"Did you ge-"

"Another letter?" I said, finishing her sentence.

She nodded.

"I did."

"What did it say?" Noreen asked, walking up to us.

Tammy and Doreen joined us a second later.

"It said he's too afraid to talk to me."

Tammy smiled. "See I told you he was just unsure on how to approach you."

"You did," I admitted.

"It's adorable how he is admiring you from afar," Doreen cooed having looked at what was written as she stood next to me.

"I wonder if he'll ever get the courage to show himself," I pondered.

****

By February seventh I was dueling with myself. On the one hand I loved seeing each note that my admirer wrote, but on the other I was frustrated with the fact that he was still faceless. So on that morning, I drove my parent's car to school twenty-five minutes early in hopes of seeing who was leaving the notes and roses on my locker.

My attempt to catch my secret admirer in the act failed, for when I reached my locker I saw a note and rose. I fingered the rose, marveling at its soft petals before reading the note.

Dear Tracy,

I watched you the other day with Penny, Noreen and Doreen as you sat in the cafeteria. It was pretty full that day and a small blonde girl came up to you and asked you something. You immediately smiled and motioned for her to take the empty seat next to you. My heart melted as I watched your kindness shine that day as you and the others engaged the girl in conversation. There are some who would shun anyone new but not you-you'd take her under your wing. I smile each time I think about your big heart, hoping that one day I will have it as you have mine. Valentine's Day is now only a week away and I wish I had you as my valentine. Please meet me at Angus Barn at six o'clock next Friday and tell me that you will be mine for I am already yours.

Your Secret Admirer

P.S. You shall know me as soon as you hear my voice.

He must mean Debbie, a new freshman. She didn't really know anyone since it was her first day at school and the only empty seat in the room was at my table. She seemed nice but shy and she had a dry sense of humor.

A small smile formed on my face as I finished reading. He wants me as his valentine. He was mine.

"This note must be really good, see that smile," Noreen whispered from somewhere near me.

"She never smiles like that," Penny concurred.

"Do you think she saw him? She was going to try to catch him," Doreen asked.

Penny spoke next. "So um Tra what's he say this week?"

I looked up to see my friends staring at me. They all had curious expressions on their faces. "He asked me to meet him."

Doreen's eyes widened and she smiled. "When? Where?"

"On Valentine's Day at Angus Barn."

"Oh I hear they go all out for Valentine's Day, even cutting their meat in the shape of a heart," Penny murmured.

"Are you going to meet him? Noreen asked.

I nodded. "I want to know who he his."

Penny glanced at the note. "How will you know it's him though? All he says is that you'll know him when you hear his voice."

Doreen frowned. "How can you know his voice, if you've never heard it?"

I shrugged. Honestly that part of the note confused me. I have never heard him before, only read his words. "Maybe he'll say something like 'it's me you're looking for'."

Noreen wrinkled her nose. "I'm sure it won't be that."

"So did you see who it is?" Doreen asked.

I shook my head sadly. "No, he was gone by the time I arrived."

"That's a shame," Doreen muttered.

****

I sought out my mom when I arrived home that afternoon. She was in the kitchen, making pie dough.

"Ma, guess what."

She wiped the flour from her hands on her apron. "What hun?"

"My secret admirer asked me out!"

She clapped her hands together. "Oh Tracy, that's wonderful! When?"

"Valentine's Day."

"From his notes, that sounds like him," she commented happily.

I smiled. He did seem a bit of a romantic and Valentine's Day was a day made for romantics. "It does, doesn't it?"

"How did he ask you?" Ma then asked.

I showed her the note and she placed her right hand over her heart as she finished it. "That's so sweet!"

It really was.

****

The day before I was to meet my admirer, I asked Noreen, Doreen and Penny to help me find the perfect dress. After school had let out we all headed to Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hideaway. Upon walking in the door I spotted a pretty pink dress on the rack closest to the door. It had long sleeves and a neckline that dipped around my collarbone.

"Girls, I think that's the dress," I told them, pointing to the dress.

There was a collective gasp of surprise as they all turned their heads to the dress.

"It's beautiful Trace," Penny murmured. She had walked over to give it a closer inspection.

"You should try it on, Doreen added.

Noreen nodded. "Then we can find shoes to match it."

I leafed through the rack and found one my size before heading into the dressing rooms at the back of the store. It fit perfectly, not too tight around my bust or my waist and the hem landed at my knee. I walked out so Penny, Noreen and Doreen could see the dress and they smiled approvingly.

"It's perfect!" Noreen cooed.

"He won't know what hit him when he sees you," Doreen stated.

"Are you sure you still want to meet him?" Penny asked quietly.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly. She had been nothing but happy for me so why was she suddenly asking if I still wanted to meet him?

"I thought you wanted me to meet him," I told her.

"I do, it's just that we don't know who he is and what if he's some psycho or something?"

"Pen, I know that you want me to be safe but we are meeting in a public place. If anything goes wrong there will be a dozen witnesses at least."

She thought about that for a minute. "Yeah, you're right."

I went back in the dressing room and changed then headed to the cash register to pay for the dress. We then went to Kate's Shoes a few doors down the street and bought a pair of matching pink shoes.

****

Throughout school the next day I was busy watching the clock waiting for six to arrive. I even failed to notice that I didn't receive my usual note and rose. I didn't realize it until Penny brought it up at lunch. When the final bell rung I jumped out of my seat and headed to my parent's car. I had once again borrowed it for the day. Noreen and Doreen had to go to the studio for a meeting so Penny volunteered to help me with my hair and makeup. I wanted my hair like I normally wore it and some mascara and lipstick. Penny told me that I should add eye shadow and mascara too; I did.

Penny and Ma both hugged me and told me to have a good time before I left. I drove the few miles to Angus Barn and parked. When I reached the front door my heart rate sped up and I started to tremble with nerves. Taking a deep breath, I walked in to the restaurant to await my date.

There was a large crowd of couples since it was Valentine's Day. I stood by the wall which gave me a great view of the front door. Though not knowing who my date was, I wasn't exactly sure what to look for.

I searched the interior of the restaurant as I waited. They had decorated with red and white balloons everywhere and a streamer across the ceiling saying "Happy Valentine's Day".

I was so distracted by the decorations that I nearly jumped when a masculine voice asked, "Will you be my valentine?"

I turned my head to find a familiar shade of blue staring back at me. "Link Larkin!"

He smiled and handed me a single burgundy red rose. I hesitated slightly before taking it.

"So you are-"

"Yes," he answered simply.

I was speechless. Never had I imagined that Link could be my secret admirer. He was with Amber, why would he want someone like me? I was plain compared to her.

He was watching me with an amused expression. I gulped as his eyes fell upon what I was wearing. "All this for me, doll?" he smirked.

"Well, I didn't know it was you."

"Are you disappointed that it's me?"

I shook my head. "Not at all," I said before adding "You look very nice tonight." He was wearing a navy blue suit.

He smiled as he took my hand and brushed his lips across the top of it. "You are beautiful."

I blushed. My hand tingled where his lips had been only moments ago.

"Let's go sit at our table," he said, probably sensing my embarrassment.

We headed over to the host and Link gave him his name. We were seated by a waitress at a square white linen table with a small candle in the middle of it. Link held out my chair for me before sitting opposite me. The waitress handed us the menus and took our drink order, two cherry cokes, before leaving.

"Tracy."

It was the first time I had heard him say my name and it sounded almost like a melody coming from his lips.

"Yes," I prompted.

"You seemed really surprised that it was me. Did you not have any idea it was?"

I rubbed my neck before answering. "No, you're the most popular guy in school and we've never really talked before."

He frowned. "I was too afraid to go up to you," he finally admitted after a few moments.

"Why?"

"You are so beautiful and talented in dancing, plus you have a kind, friendly personality," he said in way of an answer.

I rested my chin on my hands. "Wouldn't a friendly personality mean that I'm approachable?"

"I guess I'm just used to having the girl approach me."

"So that's when you came up with the secret admirer idea?"

He nodded. "I knew I liked you and I wanted to do something special but I couldn't risk talking to you and being rejected so I decided to write to you and gauge your reaction that way."

"I have to admit that when I received the first note I thought someone was playing a joke on me," I told him, lowering my eyes to the table.

His brow furrowed. "Why would you think that?"

"I guess it was because no one has ever shown any interest like that in me."

He smiled. "I'm glad for that."

I just looked at him. Why was he smiling at that? "Why are you glad?"

He leaned towards me. "I'm glad because that means I can have you all to myself."

I involuntarily shivered in delight at his comment.

He spoke again before I could. "That is if you want me."

I didn't know what to say. Here I was sitting across from my crush and he was telling me that he wants me.

"Um…"

He smiled again. "That's okay, you don't have to answer."

I opened the menu to collect my thoughts. They were all jumbled around the mind blowing fact that Link was in fact sitting across from me and he was saying things I had only dreamed about. He chuckled at me.

I noticed that they had prime rib on the menu and licked my lips. "Prime rib, my favorite," I murmured.

Link chuckled again. "You should get it then."

I looked over at him and nodded. "What are you going to get?"

"Stuffed pork chops, my favorite."

The waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of Texas toast. She then took our dinner orders. I ordered au jus and horseradish and roasted potatoes along with the prime rib. Link ordered the stuffed pork chops and wild rice.

I sipped some coke before speaking again. "I now know your favorite food…"

"You want to know more about me?" he said.

I nodded.

"Well, I've been dancing since I could walk and my mom suggested that I audition for Corny's show. I like to listen to music, watch television, bowl, and go to the movies. Oh and I really like to cook."

I gaped at him. "You like cooking?"

He frowned slightly. "Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"I guess I just never pictured you in the kitchen." I told him earnestly.

"I make a mean prime rib, and meatloaf," he added.

I tucked a strand of hair back in place. "Maybe you can make it for me someday."

"I'd like that."

The waitress returned with our dinners. Both were cut in heart shapes and I giggled as I remember Penny said about the restaurant going all out.

He tilted his head to the side. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering what Penny said about this restaurant and how they shape their meat in hearts for Valentine's Day."

He looked down at my plate "What's it taste like?"

I moaned as I took the first bite. It was delicious.

"It's so good," I uttered.

He smirked. "You shouldn't say that until you've tasted my prime rib."

"Why is it that good?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Have you ever tried this prime rib?" I challenged.

He swiftly picked a piece of prime rib with his fork and ate it. "Mine's definitely better."

I laughed. He was so confident in his abilities.

"So Tracy, I know that you are kind, friendly, beautiful and talented…"

"I like to dance, listen to music, and go to the movies, bowl, watch The Corny Collins Show..."at that he smiled, "and read. I'm not much of a cook though."

He took a sip of soda. "I remember the first time I tried to cook. I baked chocolate chip cookies for my parents and I made a mess out of the kitchen with flour and eggs all over the counter. My mom just shook her head at the mess and ate a cookie. She told me that it was delicious and ever since then I've had a passion for cooking."

"Are you going to become a cook someday?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, though I'm not sure if a restaurant will want me once they learn that I burned pancakes when I made them for my parent's nineteenth wedding anniversary."

I laughed at that. How'd you burn them?"

"I think I put the stove on too high," he answered before adding, "But I can make chili with no trouble."

When we finished dinner, I decided that I wanted dessert so I ordered cherry cheesecake drizzled with chocolate citing that it was my favorite. Link told me that he would make it someday if I wanted. He ordered pecan pie a la mode.

"What's your favorite holiday?" Link randomly asked as we waited for our desserts.

"Christmas, because it's a family holiday, you?"

He rested against the back of the chair. "Halloween."

"Why'd you want to know?"

"I guess I thought you'd say Valentine's Day," he confessed.

"Valentine's Day has never been fun because I've never had anyone to share it with but this one is making me change my outlook on that."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

Link paid for dinner once we were finished. I tried to say that I'd pay half but he just told me to put my money back in my purse.

A layer of snow covered the ground and flakes flew through the air when we walked outside. Link had held both my chair and the door for me like a true gentleman. He walked me halfway to my parent's car when he stopped with an amused look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He gestured to my head. "You have snow in your hair."

I smiled. "So do you."

He started to chuckle but stopped as I boldly brushed away a few flakes from the side of his hair. He gently drew my hand down and held it in his warm one. His touch sent tingles throughout my entire body. Raising my eyes to meet his I saw that his were burning. I instinctively licked my lips to help keep them moist in the cold. His eyes darted to my lips and back up to my eyes, the burning gaze becoming even more pronounced. I leaned closer to him and he moved to meet me. The world seemed to fall away as out lips met. His were so warm and soft. By the time I pulled away I was nearly panting.

"Wow," I whispered.

"That was…"

I kissed him again. "Yeah, it was."

"So would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow?" he asked in a labored voice.

I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

"So does that mean I can have your number as well?" he asked cheekily.

I giggled. "I don't know Mr. Larkin, do I get yours in return?" Was I flirting with him? I knew the answer was yes when I looked at him.

His face lit up and he fumbled around in his pocket for something. I realized that he was looking for a pen and paper. He tore the paper in half and scribbled down his number on one and handed it to me. I put his number in my purse and took the other half to write my number down for him, handing it to him; he placed it in his jacket pocket.

"We're almost to my car," I mentioned sadly.

His face dimmed. "I guess that means we should go."

"Unless we want to freeze," I told him.

He brushed his hand across my cheek. "I can warm you up."

My heart stopped at the meaning of his words.

He kissed my forehead as he walked me to the car. "Another time maybe…"

I nodded. "I'm glad it was you," I told him sincerely.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tracy."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He took the key from my hand and opened the door so I could slide in.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he told me.

"I'll be waiting," I responded before taking the key back and allowing him to shut the door.

He was still standing there watching me as I pulled out into the street and turned the corner.

****

I drove home in a daze. I couldn't believe that my secret admirer had turned out to be Link Larkin. When I arrived home my mom was busy in the kitchen so I went to the phone and dialed Penny, hoping that her mom wouldn't pick up and be mad.

"Hello?" Penny said after the first ring.

"Hey Pen."

"Tra! Did you meet him? Who is he? What happened on the date?"

I grinned at her enthusiasm. "Calm down Penny."

I heard her sigh over the phone. "So?" she urged.

"My secret admirer is Link, can you believe it?"

"LINK LARKIN!!!"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Wow," she murmured.

"I couldn't believe it myself."

"So what happened?"

"Well I didn't see him at first but I heard someone ask if I'd be their valentine and when I turned I saw Link. We talked for a few minutes and then were shown to our table. He was a true gentleman and held my chair for me…" I continued telling her about the rest of the night.

She gasped when I got to the part about kissing him. "You kissed? How was it?"

"Unbelievable," I answered as memories of our kiss flashed in my mind.

I talked to Penny for a few more minutes before hanging up. When I turned around Ma was standing there.

"So how was your date?" she asked curiously.

I smiled again. "It was amazing. My admirer turned out to be Link Larkin."

"That boy from the Corny Collins Show?"

I nodded. "He asked me out again."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she cooed.

I couldn't have agreed with her more.

****

Link picked me up for school on the following Monday. His hand immediately found mine and we started towards the front door. All eyes were on us as we walked across the parking lot and into the school building. He walked me to my locker and placed a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I returned the kiss with fervor.

"You know I never did tell you how much I adored the poem you wrote," I told him once the kiss had ended.

He looked at me and smiled. "Oh?"

"It was beautiful Link. I never knew you were so poetic."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me," he said.

I leaned in and kissed him again. "I'd like to learn everything there is to know about you."

He ran his thumb across my cheek. "I'd like to learn about you too, Trace."

I excused myself so that I could use the bathroom before first period and he kissed my forehead saying that he'd see me in class.

I was washing my hands a few minutes later when Noreen and Doreen came into the ladies room. I had called them over the weekend so they already knew that Link was my secret admirer. 

"So Trace Link picked you up today," Noreen stated with a huge smile on her face.

I nodded. "He did."

"We saw you at your locker. You two are so cute together," Doreen gushed.

"You definitely make such a cute couple," Noreen added.

I didn't really know what to say but told them, "Thanks."

****

Link and I did get to know a lot about each other over the next several months and soon it was almost Valentine's Day again.

I went to my locker after second period Algebra and saw a note and rose taped to it. I tentatively walked up to my locker full of surprise and confusion. It had been a year since I received a note and rose from Link. I took the rose off first and smelled it as I did with the first one I had been given. I then took the note and opened it. A huge smile spread across my face as I read it.

Dear Tracy,

I love you so deeply,  
I love you so much,  
I love the sound of your voice  
And the way that we touch.  
I love your warm smile  
And your kind, thoughtful way,  
The joy that you bring  
To my life every day.  
I love you today  
As I have from the start,  
And I'll love you forever  
With all of my heart.

Your secret admirer

Link didn't need to sign it "your secret admirer"; I knew he was the one who wrote it, but it was a sweet reminder of all the previous notes he had given me. I placed the note and rose in my backpack and grabbed my math. Link was waiting for me outside the door. I wrapped my arms around him and molded my lips to his.

"Thank you for the beautiful poem," I told him.

He smiled. "I love you Tracy."

"I love you too."

****

Valentine's Day was a Saturday and we didn't have school so we decided to spend the entire afternoon together. I dressed in an elegant blue dress and placed my hair in a French twist before he arrived. He arrived around two with two bouquets of roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day Trace," he said handing me one of the bouquets.

I leaned into him and kissed him. "Thanks Link and happy anniversary too."

He tilted my chin up and placed a lingering kiss upon my lips. "Same to you, lil darlin."

I gazed at the flowers and smiled. "Thank you Link." 

"You're welcome."

"Let me go put these in water."

He nodded as he followed me into the kitchen. Ma was there drying dishes.

"Hi Link," she greeted him.

"Hi Mrs. Turnblad, Happy Valentine's Day," he said, handing her the other bouquet.

She was stunned as she took it from him. "Oh Link! You didn't need to bring me anything!"

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Thank you," Ma simply stated.

"You're welcome ma'am."

Link looked at his watch and looked at me. "We should probably be going."

I smiled. "Okay."

Ma took the bouquet from my hands. "Go, have fun. I'll put these in water for you."

"Thanks Ma," I told her before entwining my fingers with Link and heading down to his car.

****

We spent the better part of the afternoon bowling. It almost reminded me of a dance how my feet moved along the lane. Link laughed as I twirled after each strike; there were at least ten.

Around five we left the bowling alley and Link drove to Angus Barn; the restaurant where we had our very first date. We were seated at a private table near the back. The tables were covered with red linen this year. A lit candle still served as the centerpiece. Link held my chair as he had on our first date.

The waiter came over and we ordered cherry cokes.

After he left I excused myself and headed to the ladies room. When I walked back to the table Link wasn't there, but our cokes were.

"He probably went to the bathroom too," I muttered to myself, sighing.

I heard feet shuffling behind me as something cool touched my neck. My hand immediately went up to it and I felt a pendant. I was about to speak when I felt a chaste kiss on the hollow below my ear. I giggled as Link whispered, "I love you" in my ear.

I turned, finding myself instantly in his arms. "I love you too."

I picked up the pendant and saw that it was a heart with a little clear stone in the middle of it.

He looked down at it. "It pales in comparison to you."

I rolled my eyes at his comment but smiled all the same. "Thank you."

"Wait till you've gotten everything to say that," he told me.

"There's more?"

He nodded and motioned to the table. I looked over at it and saw a cute, small russet colored stuffed dog holding a box between its paws by my silverware. He must have placed it there while I was gone. I walked over and picked the dog and plucked the box from his paws. Opening it, I found an array of different chocolates like caramel filled and crème filled.

He held my chair for me again as I sat down. He handed me a card after sitting himself. I looked at him and he smiled, urging me to open it. I did and found a beautiful pink card with hearts on it. Inside there was a short note.

Tracy,

My heart never knew true love till it saw you. Happy Anniversary and Happy Valentine's Day

Love,

Link

I looked up at him. "Now can I thank you?"

He nodded.

"Thank you Link."

He picked up my hand and placed a tender kiss on my palm. "You're most certainly welcome Trace."

"You know you didn't have to get me this necklace; it looks like it's expensive."

"Can't a guy spoil his girl?" Link simply asked.

"A guy doesn't need to spoil his girl," I retorted.

He shook his head before turning his eyes to mine. "It's not about need Trace. It's about want."

"Well, then can a girl spoil her guy?"

"She doesn't need to," he stated.

"But it's not about need Mr. Larkin, it's about want," I threw back at him.

He laughed. "True, doll."

I handed him his gifts and he opened them. I had given him a Julia Child cookbook, chef's hat and an apron that said "World's Greatest Chef" on it.

He put them aside as the waiter returned to take our order. I ordered the meatloaf with mashed potatoes and Link ordered the brisket with corn and baked beans. He left after taking down our orders.

"So are you going to open your card?" I asked.

He did. He was smiling as he read the words I had written.

Link,

Never in a million years did I think that I could find the love of my life at such a young age but I have. Each day that we share together is a day I will cherish always. I hope that you know that the key to my heart lies with you and you alone. Happy Anniversary and Happy Valentine's Day

Love,

Tracy

"That was amazing Tracy," he said.

I ran my fingers across his cheek and he grabbed it, kissing my palm again. "Well, my secret admirer wrote such lovely notes to me, it's only fair that I give one to him."

"Your secret admirer is speechless at the moment," he murmured.

"Then why did he just tell me he was speechless?" I teased.

He grinned.

After dinner Link led me to his car. I smiled as I remembered our first kiss and how happy I was that it was Link.

"What are you smiling at?" Link asked, bringing me back to the present.

I turned to him. "I was just remembering our first kiss."

He smiled too. "Want some help remembering the kiss?"

"Okay."

His lips crashed onto mine. They were just as warm and soft as the first time we kissed. However this time his tongue grazed over my lower lip. I moaned in delight as I opened my mouth, allowing our tongues to mingle. My hands clasped around his neck as his moved around my back, holding our bodies as close as we possibly could. We were both gasping for breath when we parted a few minutes later.

When I received the first note I could have never imagined that my life would change for the better. I had Link and was never happier until two years after that first note when I became his fiancée. We were married a couple years after high school and welcomed a daughter into the world a year after that. When I look back on the months that he wrote to me, I can help but smile and rejoice at all that we have together.


End file.
